Merry Christmas! Because it's Our First Christmas Together!
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: a Christmas fic! based of my the Rise of the Goddesses story, mostly fluff, and it's the first Christmas Asriel spends at Boss Monster village. basicly what happens is, Christmas and a quick dilemma before hand.


Merry Christmas.

 **Hi Everyone! This is my Christmas short story, enjoy!**

Epona wondered around the house trying to kill time, she had woken up long before she could wake either of the other two (because it was too early). She thought about what she had got everyone, then she realised she hadn't got a tree for the town centre tomorrow! She found a box with some decorations for the tree, she hoped there was enough. She shrunk the box, then wrote a quick note to the other saying she'll be back soon, then she left the house.

As she exited her home, she was greeted by all the white snow, it was beautiful! Not many villagers were out at the moment, but that didn't bother her. She walked out to where all the pine trees grew, she looked round to find one which would be suitable for the centre of town. There were a lot of trees! quite a few trees dying, some were falling over, a couple were too small, and a couple were too big. Epona walked around, then she saw the perfect one! It was not dying, it was not falling over. It was not too big, it was not too small, it was exactly what she wanted! She warded the tree so it did not get damaged when she cut it, then she used a severing charm on the trunk, which sent the tree crashing to the ground, she then tied some ropes round the tree so she could drag it to town. She used a feather light charm on the tree so she could actually drag it, otherwise she would fall over from trying to pull the tree in the snow.

She got the tree to town no problems, and got it set up with no problems, then she stood admiring her handy work. She then heard someone call her name, it was Asriel! He said "Epona! there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Something terrible has happened! Something that Sapphire was making for tomorrow, has been totalled! She does not know what to do!"

"Right Asriel, I'll go and talk to her. But I want you to tell the village that the tree is ready" said Epona, Asriel nodded, and ran off, while Epona went back to her home. When she arrived in the kitchen, she was surprised to see that she'd been gone the whole morning! She went straight to Sapphire's lab, Sapphire was there sweeping something up, Epona asked "What happened?"

"Really I don't know. But now I don't know what to do, this was going to make tomorrow really special! Now it's all ruined!" cried Sapphire. Epona said "Could you rebuild it? I'll help"

"Really? Would you?" Epona nodded, which cause Sapphire to say "Right let's get down to work!"

They started working at once, about half way through the afternoon, Mary, the next-door neighbour, brought them down some drinks. When they had finished fixing the thing, Asriel told them he had made dinner, Sapphire and Epona were extremely glad! Neither had to make dinner!

Actually, Asriel made a very nice dinner (It's only his second attempt at making dinner) then they all went to bed at the insistence of Epona, she told the pair of them that if they don't go to bed now, Santa Claus would not come.

At 7:30, Epona jumped on Asriel's bed seeing that didn't wake him up, she started jumping up and down on his bed, Asriel said grumpily "Ponie! I'm getting up"

"Merry Christmas to you to Asriel. I'll wake mum up now" said Epona, she ran out of Asriel's bedroom. When she reached Sapphire's room, she saw that Sapphire was already up. Sapphire said "Merry Christmas, Darling"

Epona raced up to her, gave her a hug and said "Merry Christmas mummy! Can we open presents now?"

"Alright, but you get dressed first" Sapphire said, Epona nodded and rushed to her room to get dressed. 10 minutes later she appeared in the living room wearing a red and green striped winter dress, with a red and green had with bells on it. Asriel was wearing nice clothes, Sapphire wore a gold winter dress, she said "Since you dragged us out of bed, you can start"

Epona got quite a lot of presents, she got 7 from her mother, and one from everyone else. Asriel got one from everyone, and Sapphire got two from some people, and one from others. When they finished opening presents, they had breakfast, then they made some things for the day, then the dressed up so they would not get cold, they grabbed presents, then they went to the town for the rest of the day. When they arrived the were greeted by everyone, then all the children ran off the play games, only coming back for lunch, when they came back for dinner, they stayed. After dinner, they opened presents, then Sapphire said "Everyone, the thing I've been making, is fireworks! So, watch the sky!"

All the villagers started chatting excitedly, Sapphire went off somewhere, and about 5 minutes later, fireworks shot into the sky! They exploded into Snowman, Reindeer, Santa Claus, Christmas trees and bells. When Sapphire remerged, all the villagers told Sapphire that they loved her Fireworks, Epona and Asriel came up, Epona said "They were beautiful Mummy!"

"They were very beautiful! Thank you!" said Asriel. Sapphire said "I'm glad everyone liked them, shall we go home now?"

"Yes please" said Epona, Asriel nodded to agree with her, so they all went home. Asriel said when they were all about to go to bed, "This was the best Christmas ever!"

"I'll say. Night'" said Epona. Sapphire said "Night' children"

"Good night you two" said Asriel, they all went to bed.

 **The end…**

 **Well I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
